Color Me Blue
by starfirenighthood
Summary: Dick loved colors; he loved the way they'd paint the sky and the world around him. He especially loved the way Jason looked in them, until he couldn't anymore. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay so I need to stop coming up with more fic ideas but I can't help it. I saw this tumblr post a long time ago and I was reading another fic and I just thought of this. I'm procrastinating working on other fics for this one, oops? So... enjoy! ;)

Warning: **_Graphic sexual content_** , underage (they're both underage), language, and this is a **_slash!_** M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: I wish these were my characters but they're not... *sigh*

* * *

Third POV

It was odd, Dick supposed, that when you're born the world is only in black and white. That through some crazy evolution or design that the human race did not have it's ability to see the world in the colors it thrived in. The world was dull and lifeless, but you got used to it. Until you met your soulmate. Through some mystical force that's how it happened, one minute you're going about your day as usual and the next colors you couldn't dream of exploded across your vision.

Richard John Grayson missed those colors.

Blues and reds had been his favorites, and in his younger days he had a hard time choosing a favorite, but he eventually did. It didn't matter what age you were or what gender, if your soulmate touched you, that was it. Colors were your's. Some didn't want to be with their soulmate, and some never found theirs. Dick had been one of the lucky ones. He had found and kept his, until he couldn't.

Sitting alone on the rooftop in the chilly, night sky of Blüdhaven, Nightwing sighed as he looked at the streets below. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes and he rolled his eyes at himself, pinching the bridge of his nose as he took off his mask to wipe at the wetness underneath. Every year got worse it seemed, the longer he went on without his soulmate. His mate that had been unfairly taken away from him.

All his life, ever since his parents in the circus has taught him about soulmates, he had been obsessed with them. He had no interest in anyone who didn't bring the color to his sight. When he would walk down the street he'd brush against everyone he could, in every city he could, hoping to get what he craved. In everything he did he made it a point to touch everyone, his parents watching on in silent adoration, but he never found what he was looking for.

Then his parents died, and he no longer cared about finding his mate.

Bruce Wayne had adopted him, and instead of focusing on colors, he focused on fighting crime. Thinking about it now, Dick still felt sorrowful about those times before that one day came. That specific day that he remembered everything about. Despite himself a small smile formed on his lips as he went over it in his mind. It felt like yesterday, and definitely not nearly five years ago. It wasn't even a good day, but it was the day he had met him.

At that time he had been only sixteen, and yet leading his own team, the Teen Titans. He was still Robin, until that one day when he went back to the manor and he suddenly wasn't. Bruce informed him that he wasn't Robin anymore, and that he had a replacement. You could call him shocked when his adoptive father introduced to him a boy who was two years younger than himself at the age of fourteen. Dick hadn't even introduced himself before he got angry at his mentor for just deciding he had to give up everything he had devoted his life to up until this point, the thing he held most sacred.

All his father had done was say "Get to know your new brother first, and then we'll talk," before walking away and leaving them alone in the cave.

Jason had stood there awkwardly before saying "I didn't know he hadn't told you."

With a sigh Dick raked a hand through his hair, offering the boy a forced smile. True he wasn't mad at him, but it still stung knowing that this was who was being replaced by. Dick didn't even stop to think how Jason must've felt. "It's alright, I'll yell at him later. Anyways, um, what was your name again?"

"Jason, Jason Todd."

"Right" the older mumbled, sticking out his hand and offering it to the other, "I'm Dick, Dick Grayson."

Somehow he managed to make the other smile as he accepted his hand. However, as soon as the younger's hand brushed against the other's, suddenly the world changed. Colors that they could have never comprehended or known the names of swirled into their sight as they both jumped apart with a gasp. Both of them stared with wide eyes at each other before looking around in awe. It took a minute for what this meant to register as the weight finally settled on their shoulders. They were soulmates...

And Jason wanted none of it.

Dick had been devastated. Of course his soulmate would be his new adoptive younger brother, of fucking course. His younger brother who hated him and had declared that this mystical shit was just bullshit and that he'd be happier alone. It wasn't fair to the older, but he never tried to talk the younger out of it. It became an unspoken rule between them that they never mentioned it, and they never told anyone.

Most of the time Dick was away with the Titans, and he really did enjoy the new colors he could see, but it only made him sad. The person made for him didn't want him, and it made him feel like there was something wrong with him. When he was back at Wayne Manor things were really awkward. He was now Nightwing, and he had to patrol with Jason alone sometimes or train. The worst thing about them being soulmates was that occasionally they could feel practically feel the others's touch, just a ghost of pressure on the most sensitive areas of their bodies. Whether it was from jumping and punching to taking a shower they could feel it, and it was really hard to control themselves.

Even if they didn't have a relationship.

After a particularly long shower that Jason apparently took, probably just to torture Dick, he had enough. He sought out the person he knew he could always confide in; Alfred J. Pennyworth. The butler was in the kitchen, cooking dinner for everyone when Dick found him. The tidy old man was surprised by how debauched and depressed his young master looked. It took the sixteen year old a total of three seconds before he was hugging the butler, everything tumbling out of him as the older man simply listened and patted his back.

Alfred turned the stove off and guided the young man he viewed as a sort of grandson to a smaller table tucked away in the corner of the kitchen where he preferred to eat. Sitting him down, Alfred took the seat across from him and offered him a smile as he patted his hands. All the younger could do was listen as he was given advice that he took completely to heart. He couldn't make Jason love him or want him, but he could at least be his friend. It was better than nothing at all. The thought made him feel much better so with that he thanked the man and ran off to find Jason.

After a minute of pacing and trying to think of what to say he had knocked on Jason's bedroom door, fingers twisting anxiously as he heard footsteps. Then the door opened and Jason stood there with a raised eyebrow, obviously confused as to what Dick was doing. Well, that made two of them.

Somehow the acrobat managed to find his voice as he stammered "Oh, um, I uh, can I come in?"

Jason seemed to contemplate it for a moment before sighing and stepping aside, allowing his older brother to enter his room. Offering him a small smile, Dick walked into the room and stood there awkwardly as he heard the door click shut. He took a moment to look around the untidy room, having never been in it before, and it was so incredibly Jason that he couldn't help but smile. Finally looking over at the other, he continued to smile as he saw how uncomfortable the other was as a blush rose to his cheeks.

Was that what the color was called?

"I just, I wanted to ask you something. Well, more like propose an idea to you" Dick rambled, watching as his soulmate rose an eyebrow. _His soulmate._ God this was so weird.

"What would that be?"

Taking in a deep breath, he managed to get out in a somewhat steady voice "I know that you don't want to be my mate, and I understand. You're fourteen and don't know me and this whole thing is weird and unexpected. But, even if we aren't going to be mates, I'd still like to be friends. What do you say? Can we just, get to know each other?"

The younger teenager thought the proposal over, watching the hope and longing flick through the other's eyes. Whatever color that was, it was quickly becoming his favorite. Oh boy. "Okay" he finally agreed, nodding his head and even offering a small smile, "I'd like that."

Looking back on it now, Dick remembered how nervous they both were. They had started off slow, spending some time together when he was around by watching a movie or playing a video game, occasionally patrolling together. Ever so slowly they grew closer, and began to actually bond. On Jason's fifteenth birthday they had been friends for nearly four months, and as a birthday present Dick had given him, in private, a big book of different colors that included their names along with different color theories.

Every day for a week they looked at the book together, pointing out colors they either did or didn't like. On a Saturday evening they had been watching a movie, looking at the book in Dick's room. They had decided to go with more blues today, and finally Jason found a name to call the other's eyes.

"This color right here is my favorite."

Dick looked down to the circle of color on the page before reading the title aloud "Sapphire. Why is sapphire blue your favorite?"

A splash of red flared up on Jason's face and Dick found the burst of color contrasted with the other boy's pale skin and light freckles to be beautiful. "Because it's the color of your eyes" Jason mumbled, embarrassed as he looked down and picked at the blanket below them.

Now it was Dick's turn to blush, but he couldn't help but grin as well. Nerves twisted his stomach into knots as he scooted closer to the other boy, both of them sitting against the headboard. The older worked up his courage and lifted Jason's face with a finger, making him look him in the eye. Slowly Dick leant forward, allowing Jason the chance to push him away, but he never did. Their lips connected, and it felt like electricity struck his nerves at the gentle embrace that the younger returned.

It only lasted for a few seconds, but it left both of them breathless and wide eyed. Dick reached up and cupped the other's face, a grin tugging at his lips as Jason returned it, albeit a bit more shyly. Again the acrobat leant forward, capturing the other's lips in his own. Inexperience shone through their actions, but neither cared. They giggled as they kissed innocently into the early hours of the morning, practicing their kissing and hands roaming over clothes as they explored.

Dick thought it was one of the best days of his life by far.

That night he had confessed to Jason how he felt about him, and the other boy had felt the same. It seemed almost too good to be true. Weeks went by and then months as they continued their relationship in secret. They'd go on patrols and spend all day together whenever Dick was around, and it was amazing. Even when they were apart they'd text and Skype each other, even trace little messages to each other on the sensitive skin of their wrists with their fingers. Both of them never knew they could be so happy.

One day the older had surprised his soulmate by coming to the manor unexpectedly, and the shocked look on Jason's face made it all worth it. The younger practically dragged him inside of his room, closing the door and kissing him passionately. Dick chuckled, hands coming to rest on the other's hips as he kissed him back, dropping the bag he held onto the floor as he pulled the other closer.

The fifteen year old pushed his soulmate back against his closed door, tongue slipping into the other's mouth. A smirk tugged at his lips as he earned a small noise from his boyfriend, and then Dick picked him up and threw him on his bed with a bounce. A bright smile grew on the older's face, that smile that Jason loved so much. It was so bright and beautiful, and the younger couldn't help but smile back.

"Jay, I brought you something" he said mischievously, going back over to grab the bag.

Jason sat up on his bed and watched with a raised eyebrow, saying "Something besides your gorgeous ass?"

Shooting his mate a disapproving look, Jason didn't miss the slight color rise to his cheeks and he laughed. The sound warming Dick's insides as he set the bag down on the bed, saying "Open it."

With a smile he grabbed the bag as the other watched him, and what he found inside made him grin. "You got me paints?" he asked before reaching out a hand to the other boy.

Dick accepted and climbed on the bed next to him, arms coming to wrap around his shoulders as he answered "I know how much you're into the color theories and stuff so I figured you'd want something like this. I only got you red, yellow, and blue. I hope that's okay."

"Dickie, it's perfect" Jason mused, excited about the paints, canvas, and empty color pallets he received along with some brushes. For the moment he set them aside and chose to kiss the other, which Dick returned as they both smiled.

They had been secretly dating for six months by then, and Dick's seventeenth birthday was coming up. It always made him feel weird if he thought about how Jason was only fifteen, but they were soulmates. Besides they didn't do much besides kiss anyway, at least for now.

For the next few days that Dick was there they slept in Jason's room, wrapped up in each other at night and not able to be apart during the day. They thought they were so secretive but Bruce was the world's best detective after all. He had known something was up with them. Of course Alfred had also hinted at it too, but Bruce decided that they would tell him when they were ready, and eventually they did.

They had been dating for a whole year and Jason had just turned sixteen when they finally decided to tell Bruce. Well Bruce and Barbara because let's face it the redhead probably already knew but she deserved to hear it anyway. It had been at their weekly family dinner, and Barbara had been invited so she came. Alfred of course already knew.

Dick and Jason had been so incredibly nervous, sweaty palms and butterflies as they ate dinner side by side. Once everyone had finished their dinner, Dick took in a deep breath and could only smile as Jason grabbed his hand for support. Clearing his throat, he stood up and said "Bruce, Barbara, I," he stopped, looking over at Jason and pulling him up to stand beside him, " _we_ , have something to tell you."

"Dick and I are soulmates" Jason announced, not watching anyone else except his mate who was smiling at him with that smile he loved so much.

Of course Barbara was ecstatic and congratulated them both, Bruce was happy for them as well, whether he showed it or not. He gave them his blessing. The two soulmates were so happy and in love that when they all went their separate ways they collided together in Dick's bedroom. Love, lust, and elation was coursing through their veins and singing as Jason locked the door before pouncing.

The older landed on his bed with a bounce before the younger of the two was on top of him. Their lips met somewhere in the middle as Dick allowed Jason to pin him down to the bed, their tongues sliding together. The younger's hands crept up under the other's shirt and felt the muscle contract there. Soon both of their shirts were off as Jason lavished his mate's neck with attention earning him small moans.

In the very early part of their relationship Jason had been incredibly shy and Dick found it incredibly endearing. However, as they grew closer and Jason became more confident in himself he had wanted to take charge, and Dick was happy to let him. He didn't want to admit it but he guessed he was a bottom. Sue him.

Then suddenly things went from innocent to down right dirty in a second as Dick found the other's hips moving against his own. He'd be lying if he said they'd never done anything more than kiss by then, afterall it had been a year and they were hormonal and in love. It was never more than hips rutting together or hands slipping under clothes. In fact they hadn't even seen each other naked yet, but that night it all changed.

As the minutes ticked by, Dick found himself closing his eyes as he remembered that night. Maybe that was his favorite, their first time together. They hadn't intended it to happen, it just sort of did. Yet weren't those always the best? Clothing had just melted away as they kissed and touched until eventually both of them no longer had anything left to hide from each other.

In that moment everything was bare and in the open, and it was then in that moment where Jason's blue green eyes sparkled and shone like he had never seen as he leant down and whispered "Can I have you?"

Dick knew what he meant, and right then trying to be the responsible older one didn't matter as he nodded. The way his love smiled down at him just made him melt as he looked him up and down, a blush rising to his cheeks that Dick could only return as they looked at each other. Neither of them was quite sure what to do, but luckily the older had taken it upon himself to be educated on this.

After all his soulmate was another man, but neither could really care to be quite honest.

With rosy cheeks and shaking hands, the acrobat reached over into his nightstand and pulled out an unopened bottle of lube and a condom. Both things he had bought months ago just in case and stashed them away. Jason's blush darkened as he looked at the two items. Taking a deep breath, Dick leant up and kissed his mate before gently grabbing his right hand.

"Are you sure, Little Wing?" the older managed to ask, looking up into those gorgeous eyes of his mate. It was then, right there, with Jason above him and looking at him like he was the only thing that mattered where Dick picked his favorite color. It was the color of his mate's eyes.

Jason smiled softly, willing down his blush before kissing his lips gently and murmuring "I am if you are."

"I am."

"Then so am I."

Confidence rising, Dick opened up the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount of it onto Jason's fingers. The younger watched in silence, only blushing as his hand was brought down in between the older's parted thighs and dragged lower. He nodded once in understanding, watching his mate's face closely as his finger brushed against his entrance. The reaction was immediate, a soft gasp as his legs fell even further apart.

Using his free hand, Jason unsurely grabbed one of Dick's thighs and slightly pushed him off of the bed for easier access. The older ran his hands through his mate's dark tresses, a sweet smile filling Jason's heart and making it swell in his chest. As gently as he could, Jason ran his finger around the ring of muscle as a noise got trapped in the back of Dick's throat.

Jason leant down and kissed him as he slowly slid a finger inside of him. It was the strangest feeling he had ever had. It burnt and hurt and felt uncomfortable, but at the same time it felt good. "Does it hurt?" he asked, concern etched into his features at Dick's tense body and rapid breathing.

"Kind of" he mused, willing his body to relax and cupping his mate's face since he looked unsure, "but I think it's supposed to a little bit. I promise if it doesn't stop I'll tell you, Jaybird."

Pressing another kiss to his lips, Jason sighed "Alright."

After his body had relaxed, the younger slowly slid his finger out almost all the way before sliding it back in as gentle and slow as he could manage. The burn began to fade as Jason set a slow rhythm, and soon it melted and gave way to pleasure. A moan tore it's way from his throat as he put his head back against his pillow, Jason's pace faltering at the sound.

The sounds and sight of his mate like this was so incredibly intoxicating and sexy that it was making it hard to think. All Jason could do was watch, flabbergasted as his love slowly began to fall apart beneath him. When Dick started to fuss, he decided to add a second finger, and the response only made him ache between his legs more.

The pleasure his soulmate was feeling partially ran through his veins as well, and he really wanted to do something about it. Except the most important thing was he didn't want to hurt Dick, and that was his primary focus. Jason had tried to look up what to do as well but found it a lot harder than his predecessor had, but he did know that there was no way they were having sex if it was going to hurt his partner.

With that being said, Jason experimentally scissored his fingers. When it didn't seem to hurt Dick who was making some pretty distracting sounds, he occasionally kept doing it as he picked up his pace a little. The older boy was unable to stop himself from letting out little whimpers and the occasional moan as he was stretched and prepared.

Dick dragged Jason down for more kisses before asking for a third finger, to which Jason happily obliged. As even more pleasure and arousal swimmed through his veins, he continued to kiss Jason. Then as his mate crooked his fingers and explored with his finger tips he grazed his prostrate, and his back arched off of the bed with a loud moan of Jason's name.

A moan came from Jason himself at the reaction, and he continued to press his fingers against that spot with every thrust of his fingers. It only took a few before Dick was whimpering for Jason and for more. "What do you want?" he murmured, sucking a dark purple mark into the skin of the older's neck.

"I-I, I want, you" he managed to get out between sounds of pleasure.

Gently Jason pulled his fingers out of his mate and smiled at the small whimper he made. Dick was able to use his brain enough to grab the condom and then squeeze more lube onto his hand and reach down to spread it on Jason's erection after the condom. A moan espcaed Jason as he was finally touched, but he didn't let Dick pleasure him for too long before shooing his hand away and leaning down to kiss the other boy.

"Are you sure?" he had asked, and how loving and beautiful he was in that moment just made Dick fall even harder for him.

Kissing him, the older murmured "Yes, Little Wing."

At that Jason nodded, nerves obvious in his face. Dick grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers on either side of his head, turning slightly and pressing a kiss to one of his wrists. He smiled, feeling a little more confident as he pressed a kiss to Dick's lips as Jason slowly started to push himself inside. First all Dick could focus on was the pain and burn as his body stretched to accommodate his mate.

Jason pressed kisses all over his face and whispered encouraging words of love to him as Dick tried to make himself relax. It took a few minutes but finally the younger was fully seated inside the other, and that's how they stayed. Kissing him, the younger of the two offered words of praise as Dick adjusted. The feeling was strange but oddly satisfying as the burn started to subside.

When his muscles relaxed and the want radiating off of his partner accompanied by his own became too much, Dick pressed a kiss to Jason's ear before saying "You can move, Little Wing."

Gingerly Jason tested the waters by pulling back slightly and then pushing back in. Both of them moaned, their fingers clenching together as the younger dropped his head into the crook of the other's neck. He kissed at the skin there and left more lovebites as he pulled almost completely out before again thrusting back inside. They couldn't help but moan at the feeling; it was almost overwhelming.

The first few thrusts were kind of clumsy and awkward but they didn't care at all. Soon enough Jason got in a rhythm, it was slower but just enough for them. Love and affection oozed out of every movement either of them made as they clung to each other. The pleasure threatened to carry Dick away, but Jason's fingers clutching his own and the sweet nothings being whispered in his ear accompanied by the occasional kiss and hickey kept him grounded. It was unmistakably the most incredible thing either of them had ever experienced.

However, it seemed to end too soon once he had found his predecessor's spot once more and started hitting it on every movement of his hips with a little bit of adjusting. The pleasure crashed and collided inside of him like the sea as Dick cried out. He came with a moan of Jason's name as he painted their abdomens and stomachs, and all it took was the tightening of his muscles and the look on his face for Jason to be gone as well.

They were lost in each other.

Together they laid boneless as they tried to catch their breath and come down from their high. After a few minutes Jason tenderly pulled out of his mate and smiled at the small sound the other made before walking into the attached bathroom and disposing of the condom and grabbing a damp washcloth. He cleaned himself and Dick off before tossing it back into the bathroom and lying down next to his lover.

Dick had started to get sleepy, his energy drained from their activities as Jason wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. "I love you" Jason murmured before pressing a kiss to his shoulder as their legs tangled together.

Smiling, the older sighed happily as his soulmate wrapped around his back. They settled beneath the covers before he replied with "I love you too."

It was all so wonderful back then, almost like a fairy tale. Everything seemed perfect as they stayed together for almost three years. Yeah they'd fight or argue occasionally but they always made up afterwards with cuddles and rushed words of apologies between kisses. They were perfect for each other; they were soul mates. Together they were a half of a whole, and Dick felt empty without him.

Next week was the day of the year Dick hated most, the date that marked when he had lost everything. The way Jason's smile was crooked or the light freckles that dusted his cheeks in the summer. How he smelt and felt and how much he loved him. It all hurt so much. This year was especially hard because he will officially have longer lived missing Jason than being with him.

Maybe some day he could be happy again, but Dick highly doubted it.

Nightmares still plagued him at night of the moment his world had turned grey. Of course his team had known that he could see colors, that he had his soulmate, and they were happy for him. That week he had been with the Titans on a planet not even in their own solar system, when _it_ happened. They were in the middle of eating dinner together with Koriand'r's gaurdian when Dick knew something was wrong.

His body started to ache and his head felt like it was splitting open. Everyone tried to ask him if he was okay but their concerned words all jumbled together in his brain into loud noise and the lights were too bright. Clutching at his head, he felt the ghost of a touch as Jason traced 'I love you' on his wrist in a constant loop. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes as ever so slowly the world started to lose its color.

"No, no no no no, Jason! Jason please" Dick sobbed, screaming into the room as if he would be able to hear him. Only concentrating on tracing the words 'I love you too' on his wrist as he fell apart.

Raven was trying desperately to try and take away some of his pain but it wasn't working as they all frantically tried to help in anyway they could. Their leader crumbled to the floor with a blood curdling shreik as he passed out, the last thing he remembered seeing was the dark purple floor that was now black. He was out for two whole days, and when he finally woke up all he could do was sob and frantically try to write words to Jason on his wrist but nothing worked.

The world was once again in black and white, and Jason was gone.

Of course Dick hadn't known what exactly happened until he got back home, but it didn't change anything. The love of his life, his soulmate, was gone. Was taken away from him and in his last moments he had made sure to let Dick know that he loved him, and the thought always made him feel sick. He missed the younger man with every fiber of his being...

And it got worse every day.

Now Dick was twenty three years old, almost twenty four, and still he felt empty. What most considered to be the prime of their life Dick could care less about. What was the point in enjoying anything when the person you love most can't do it with you? He didn't see it. So he woke up, went to work at the police station in Gotham's sister city, came home and ate, patrolled as Nightwing, went to sleep, and did it all over again.

Every. Single. Day.

With a sigh he once again wiped away his tears before raking a gloved hand through his dark hair. It didn't help that he had started to get a headache, and the longer he went the worse it got. Deciding he had spent long enough crying alone on a roof top, Dick got up and put his mask back on as he walked across the rooftops, not feeling up to running or jumping.

He was going to go home and just sleep. Maybe he'd go visit Jason's grave tomorrow and bring him some flowers. Of course Dick couldn't see them anymore, but he knew a florist who could see colors and she always assured him that they were the most beautiful ones she had to offer. Dick made sure to name what were his mate's favorite colors to be included. Only the best for his Little Wing.

Dick was nearly back to his apartment a building away when his headache all of a sudden became unbearable. Dropping to his knees, he clutched at his head and sobbed at the blinding pain as his eyes skewed shut. Then as suddenly as it started it was gone. Desperately, he tried to catch his breath as he bowed his head to the ground. Resting his forehead against the cool cement, Dick took deep breaths desperately and tried to calm down.

What the hell was that? Dick didn't know. Wiping away the sweat from his forehead that had collected there, he took another deep breath before sitting up and opening his eyes. What he found left him in stunned silence on his knees on a rooftop in the Blüdhaven night sky. The colors, they were _back_. They were back and as beautiful as ever as Dick slapped a hand to his mouth, tears rolling down his face freely at the world around him until sudden realization struck. He could see colors, and that could only mean one thing.

 _Jason was alive._

* * *

Okay so, I love this. I mean just wow am I proud. I don't often love my own fics but man, do I fucking _love_ this one. Yeah it's just another soulmate AU and this has probably been done a thousand times before but I really like it, okay? I got the idea while reading a different soulmate AU about tattoos not even for this ship and I remembered this tumblr post about all the different soulmate au's a long time ago and I just thought of this. I'm really proud of it. I don't often write angst, but everyone needs a little bit. ;3 I wouldn't mind writing some more but I'm not sure what I would add, but we'll see? *shrugs* If you guys liked this as much as I did don't forget to fave and/or review, or both! Please and thank you ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long wait but here you go at last, the second part to Color Me Blue! I was overwhelmed at the response to this fic and I of course had to write a second chapter for all of you lovely readers. Enjoy! ;)

Warning: _Graphic sexual content_ , non-graphic violence/mentions of violence, language, and this is a **_slash!_** M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.

Disclaimer: I wish these were my characters but they're not... *sigh*

* * *

Third POV

Jason screamed; his skin stretched and his bones shifted and cracked as his lungs burnt, kicking and clawing at the air. The bright green acid of the Lazuras Pit blinded him and burned deep into his flesh as he cried out in agony. Stumbling blindly, he desperately thrashed out of the pit, ripping off his bandages as he went, climbing his way out and ignoring all the screams of protest. Fury and pain clouded his mind as he took off, running in any way he could to escape Rahs Aghul...

...

...

...

...That was two weeks ago, and Jason was just now beginning to have a clear mind. Flashes of memories kept sprouting up in his mind and it was all so much, too overwhelming. Snapshots of his life before he had died flared up and there were still bits and pieces missing, and still a thirst for blood brewing in his gut. From the time he had woken up in the pit until now, Jason couldn't remember any of it. It was all a flash of black, and he couldn't dwell on what he might have done.

Only a few days ago had Jason woken up in a cave outside a small village. Snow was falling down outside as he huddled up in what he assumed was stolen clothing, trying to get warm. Inside his mind was a waging war against the effects from the pit and the old Jason, both vying for control. His whole body ached and burned, and it hurt too much to move for a long period of time. For a few days he stayed in that cave holed up trying to fight off his pain and to stay warm. Eventually the need for food and water drew him out into the untouched white landscape.

For a few moments he stood there, frozen in awe at the beauty around him. Mountains loomed in the distance, jagged and dusted with white. The sun was just beginning to rise as beautiful shades of orange, pink, and yellow swirled together just over the horizon as the dark sky up above began to slowly recede. Pure white blanketed the hills and ground as Jason crunched his way through to the small village nestled in the valley. Jason was suddenly struck with the thought that for some reason colors were very important to him and that they meant a great deal as he gawked at the world around him.

Except he couldn't figure out why they were so important.

Every time he tried to remember, thinking so hard as to why the colors of the world had meant so much, he would simply get frustrated and give up. Unable to remember much of the few years before he died, Jason tried not to think about it, knowing that at some point he would remember. Although there was this nagging thought that it was too important to forget, something that had changed his life.

The sun had already risen into the sky by the time Jason made his way down to the village. Luckily there were a few shops and outside markets starting to open. Unfortunately, he had no money, but had to eat. Through some miracle he managed to steal some fruit, a little bit of cured meat, and some bread without being caught. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when he came to what appeared to be a hand woven rug shop.

There, hanging in the front window, was a very expensive looking rug. The deep blue was woven in with different silvers and blacks. That shade of blue seemed so, familiar. It was strange for a color to seem so important as he took a step closer, head tilting to the side. His heart ached as he examined it... And then all of the memories came flooding back as he doubled over, clutching at his head in pain.

Jason remembered. He remembered why colors were so important; because not everyone could see them. He remembered Bruce and Alfred and how he had been adopted. He remembered being Robin and dying, but most importantly, he remembered his soul mate.

Richard John Grayson.

"Oh no" Jason muttered to himself, just now realizing there was a slight pressure on the inside of his wrist.

People were staring at him now, and Jason decided to get out of there as quickly as possible as he stumbled away. His mind clouded and filled with incomprehensible feelings. Trekking back up to his cave, tears stung at the corners of his eyes. All of the pain and grief Dick must have felt. He must have felt so lost and depressed without Jason there... Oh god what had happened to Dick? Was he alright?

More memories came tumbling back in as he climbed back into the cave, huddling back up in the corner as he openly cried. Richard John Grayson was his soulmate ever since he was fourteen. The big book of colors, the paints, the love... He remembered it all. Bringing up his wrist, Jason stared at it and debated whether or not to reply. Different words were being traced there, most of them Jason wasn't able to decipher except for one; 'I love you'.

Right when he was about to trace a reply, Jason stopped short. What if Dick had already moved on? Would he even want Jason anymore after what had happened? There was no telling what he looked like, would Dick even still want him if he looked like Frankenstein's monster? Really Jason already knew all of the answers, but he chose to ignore it for the time being. First he had to find a way back to America before he made any sort of decision.

* * *

It took a lot of walking and haggling, but eventually Jason found a way to get back to the USA. It wasn't easy or cheap but it was all worth it. By the time he had arrived, his mind had started to get even clearer as he remembered more of the smaller details. The way Dick's hair curled behind his ears, the way he looked when he threw his head back in laughter, how beautiful his smile was, and how his eyes sparkled when he looked at Jason.

All those snapshots in time made his heart ache.

Jason was struck with a problem however when he got smuggled back into the country; he had no idea where Dick actually was. For some reason the younger knew his predecessor wasn't in Gotham. There was this burn in his chest, this urge to find Dick that he just couldn't ignore. Oh a whim he decided to follow it, eager to see what his mate looked like.

Within a matter of days of arriving Jason found himself in Blüdhaven, and at first he thought this wasn't the right place, until he talked up a few street thugs at a dive bar and discovered that this was Nightwing's city. _He was in Dick's city._ Jason had a hard time breathing and holding himself together at the unbearable amount of want and longing that was burning a hole in his chest to be so close to Dick, and yet...

Jason couldn't bring himself to seek him out.

Honestly, it wouldn't be that hard. All he'd have to do is go climb onto a rooftop and wait there and eventually they'd find each other. Hell, Dick probably knew Jason was here, could feel it, but he didn't want to disappoint his mate. Jason wasn't the same, he could feel it. There was anger, bitterness, and hatred boiling in his blood and he didn't know if Dick would want to take the time to unravel all the damage that had been done.

First, he had to make sure Dick wanted him back.

With a newfound determination he set about getting a place to call 'home', which meant that he needed money. How would he get money? Jason couldn't exactly go apply for a normal job considering he was 'dead', so what could he do? Well, it wasn't exactly the best idea he's ever had but, it'd have to do.

The Red Hood was Jason's ticket to making himself feel worthy, except maybe it only did the opposite. He tried to be good and he tried to keep the bloodlust to himself, but sometimes he'd slip up. In all reality Jason himself didn't care, the people he killed were all rapists, human traffickers, and pedophiles. It's not like the world needed anymore of them, anyway. Except he knew Dick wouldn't approve, and the thought of Dick turning him aside because of it caused a whole new wave of pain to crash through him.

For almost a week Jason was able to go around doing his thing without even catching a glimpse of Nightwing, but that all changed one night. He had just finished bagging up some thugs for a rival gang, managing not to shoot anyone, and had just left when something in him made him look back. It was completely worth it.

Jason crouched down on the edge of the roof, peering down at the black and blue clad vigilante in the dim light from the street lamps. Nightwing was checking over Jason's work, and the Red Hood started to shake as tears threatened to fall. There he was, his mate, just as gorgeous as ever. Jason ached to go down there and sweep him off his feet, but couldn't bring himself to.

Registering different things about his mate, Jason watched him from the shadows. His new costume was very flattering and he liked it a little too much. Dick's black hair was still long and shaggy, just the way he liked it. Heart constricting tightly in his chest, Jason forced himself to leave so Dick wouldn't find him. It got harder every day to keep his distance.

When it got to be a little over two months since he had gotten resurrected, Jason was still doing what he did every day; do some jobs and stalk Dick. Really it was a little too easy, but maybe that was because his mate was doing it on purpose. It seemed all the younger did was follow the older around, trying to keep from being seen.

Curiously, he found out Dick worked at the police station, and there wasn't much to do when Dick was there so that was his time to find out where his next paycheck would be coming from. Then at around six PM his mate would leave the station and walk home. It was around five or six blocks there, and Jason followed him along the rooftops as discreetly as he could.

The pain in his chest only grew the longer he watched his love silently. It seemed Dick had given up on finiding him and the messages on his wrist had stopped. Except sometimes late at night there'd be a heart being traced into his skin there on a constant loop until his mate fell asleep. It was fucking torture. Yet, Jason couldn't blame anyone but himself. He knew he was just hurting the both of them, but he couldn't reveal himself to Dick because his mate wouldn't like what he'd see. Jason was caught in this loop of self loathing and hatred and unworthiness that kept going and going. It didn't seem to have an end...

Until Jason slipped up.

Stars sprinkled the night sky, shining and shimmering in the dark alongside the glow of the moon. Dick looked beautiful, sitting there on the ledge not five feet away. Somehow Jason had managed to sneak up behind him and hide behind an air duct, studying his mate silently. It was the closest they'd ever been since Jason's return. Dick's chin was resting on a bent knee, eyes cast up towards the sky. His brilliant blue eyes closed, breathing deep in through his nose.

Jason startled as Dick suddenly spoke "I know you're there, Jason."

 _Shit._ Internally he was freaking out; not sure whether to respond, ignore him, or just run away. Considering he was frozen in shock, Dick just kept talking "Is there a reason why you won't just come to me? And instead you just follow me around, stalking me?"

Then there were tears running down his predecessor's cheek and Jason went into action before he could stop himself, stepping out into the open and muttering "I didn't know if you still wanted me."

"Little Wing" Dick sighed sadly, those two small words all it took to break him, "No Jay, Jason come here."

Allowing himself to be dragged closer, Jason sighed as he was dragged into Dick's warm chest. He felt and smelt so familiar that it hurt as he nuzzled into the older man's neck. Dick ran a hand through his hair, whispering sweet things to him as he pressed kisses to the side of his face.

"Why on earth would I not want you? You're my soulmate."

"I-I, I don't know" was all he managed, too shocked and surprised to say anything else and all of his excuses and defenses died unspoken on his lips.

Dick was crying too now as salty tears rolled down his gorgeous face. It felt surreal, like if either of them blinked or breathed the other would disappear like a waft of smoke in the wind. Cradling him close, the older man simply pressed his face to the other's neck as he let go. Dick let go of all of his pent up anger, bitterness, sorrow, and grief. Sobs bubbled up and wracked his body as now Jason grabbed a hold of him and cradled him close, his heart throbbing in its confines as he tried to reign in his own tears, but to no avail.

Not even bothering to ask, Jason stood up and carried Dick bridal style. The older man however wrapped himself around the other like a starfish. Arms circling around his neck and strong legs around his midsection. Jason simply put an arm to his lower back before taking off into the night, heading towards where he knew Dick's apartment was.

Emotion sizzled beneath his skin as they drew closer, Jason's heart beating so rapidly it threatened to burst from his scarred chest. He wasn't sure what to do. On one hand he loved Dick, loved him so much it fucking hurt, but he didn't know if he could do this. The anger and bitter hatred was always there, swirling in his mind with the lust for violence and death. Yet, it seemed like being around his mate calmed the storm, but Jason didn't want to take the chance.

He couldn't hurt Dick.

However, as Jason opened the window and stepped inside, his plan to dump his mate there and bolt didn't exactly work. As soon as Dick was set down, he grabbed handfuls of Jason's shirt and pushed him up against the wall beside the open window. Determination and love churned in those gorgeous blue eyes as Dick murmured "Jason, you're not going anywhere. You're not running away, you're staying right here with me, where you belong."

Jason's hands trembled with emotion and tears welled up in his eyes as Dick leant forward and kissed him. It was soft and so tantalizingly slow that it burned like liquid fire. The taste of salt lingered on their tongues as they kissed again, and again, and again, unable to drink up enough of the other to bother to even pull apart. Dick's hands slipped away from grasping his shirt and wound them around his mate's neck, pulling Jason closer.

Different emotions vied for control, but Jason pushed them away. Right now he wanted to focus on Dick, focus on his mate whom he loved more than anything else in the world. It was just about them for tonight, and in the morning they could figure it all out together. For now though, Jason pushed off of the wall and plucked Dick up by the hips as strong legs once again wound around his midsection, cupping the other's ass as he carried him towards where he knew the bedroom was.

Once he found the bed, Jason set Dick down as gently as he could on it, only to be dragged down on top of him. Their bodies fit together still just as perfectly as before, even if Jason was taller now. Settling in between the other's spread legs, his lips pressed up against his mate's as they continued to kiss. Tracing Dick's lower lip with his tongue, Jason took the smaller's gasp as a grant of access as his tongue brushed up against his mate's.

A shiver rippled down Dick's spine as their kisses deepened, his hips rocking forward of their own accord. His Nightwing costume was becoming increasingly irritating as Jason's hips moved as well in response. No words were even needed as Jason got the hint, forcing himself to pull away from the other's body as he began working at taking the costume off. In his mind he wanted to comment on the skin tight suit, but found himself unable to break the silence. The silence filled with more words than they could ever begin to say aloud.

As more and more of Dick's skin was revealed, the more desperate Jason became as he all but tore it the rest of the way off. A whine stopped him from pouncing though as Dick pawed at his clothes. With a sigh and a fond smile he stood up and frustratingly tried to peal off his multiple layers. Sometime he really hated his Red Hood costume.

When he failed to undo the same latch on his chest for the third time in a row with his trembling hands, Dick's own hands rested on top of his. Jason looked down at him, heart hurting at the sweet smile the other was looking up at him with. Carefully, he undid that latch and remaining ones until Jason was also naked, but he didn't get much of a chance to admire the scars as the younger was back on top of him in an instant kissing at his neck. Their bare skin melded together as they breathed and moved. Where ever they touched sent shocks of electricity up their spines and danced beneath their skin.

Pressing kisses into the flushed flesh of Dick's neck, he showered the skin there with kisses, licks, and bites that made Dick gasp and moan. His head was spiraling and spinning out of control as his mate's naked body pressed even stronger down into his own. Tears stung his eyes as Jason sucked a dark mark into his throat, thrilled beyond belief that he was being claimed by his mate at that very moment.

Their hips rolled together, both of them releasing small sounds into the thick air around them. Every movement Jason made caused the other to moan, just the simple action of placing a hand on his hip and it made the younger's blood bubble with unrestrained want. Dick ran his hands up and over strong shoulders and a muscular back, feeling the muscle shift and move as Jason continued kissing him, unable to stop.

All the memories and emotions that had burnt bright in his chest as he died were simmering up out of the darkness as Jason gently rolled the other's bottom lip between his teeth. Dick moaned and dragged his nails lightly down the other's back. Jason kissed the other harder, lips pressing insistently into his mate's as his hands explored tanned skin.

Despite how desperate he was, Jason wanted to simply enjoy this time with just them. Before questions about him had to be answered and the family had to get involved, for now this was their reunion. The rebinding of their souls as Jason kissed down to the other's chest, lavishing his nipples with attention that had Dick gasping for air and his back arching beautifully.

Jason watched entranced at the beauty underneath him, and he chastised himself for waiting this long as he brought his attention lower and all over his mate's body. Tears still flowing, Dick watched him with awe still not fully believing this was all real as he smiled softly. It was hands down the most gorgeous thing Jason had ever seen. Moving upwards, Jason captured the other's lips and poured out all of his feelings and emotions into the kiss.

Both of them sobbed as they yet laughed breathily in between passionate kisses and burning touches. Jason littered the other with love bites and marks, claiming his mate as his own once more. Much like their first time ever, Dick looked up at his love as Jason leant down and whispered against his lips "Can I have you?," and when Dick nodded he grabbed Jason's hand lightly with a watery smile and squeezed some lube into his palm. At that Jason smiled before leaning down fully and continuing their kisses as Jason pressed a finger against Dick's entrance before pushing it slowly inside.

Dick moaned, his breathing shallowing as Jason set a slow pace. The older man's eyes were skewed shut as his body thrummed with pleasure. Jason watched his expression until it softened and his eyes fluttered open, looking up at his mate with adoration as Jason slipped in another finger and couldn't bring himself to look away from his mate's piercing gaze.

Restraining himself, Jason stretched and prepared his mate as soft moans echoed through the room. The passion in the atmosphere threatening to smother them both. Questions Dick had he shoved away, choosing to remain in this moment with his mate, even if it was only a dream. When he needed more, Dick kissed Jason and whimpered for it. He just needed more of Jason, as much as he could have.

Somehow Jason understood him as he smiled. Pulling his fingers away, his smile widened briefly at the sound Dick made at the loss and grabbed the small tube. Dick told him to not worry about a condom as Jason slicked himself up and then felt the familiar tingles of nervous energy in his stomach and climb up his spine. However, Dick sensed this and grabbed his hands, intertwining their fingers by either side of his head and pressing a kiss to one of his wrists. It was exactly what he had done the first time, and Jason instantly burst into tears as did Dick, smiling up at him.

"I love you, little wing. I always have and I always will."

Leaning down, Jason captured his mate's lips as he ever so gently pushed inside of him, whispering "I love you too."

They both moaned and panted as the euphoria of being one again danced across their nerve endings and lit them ablaze with ecstacy. Drowning together, in each other, Jason rested his forehead against the other's and gazed into those gorgeous sapphire blues. His absolute favorite color in the world. They twinkled like the night sky as Dick looked up at him with all the wonder and love in the world, and it was all for Jason.

It physically hurt his heart how much Jason was in love with this man.

Jason had a small voice in the back of his head casting doubts and trying to squash his happiness, but for once he ignored it and didn't even bother to feel shame over his tears. Dick was freely crying, so why should he hide his own emotions? The soothing blue of his mate's eyes calmed the torrent of anger and violence inside Jason's mind as they looked at each other, so intimately connected and so complete.

Neither said a thing as ever so slowly the younger began to move once Dick had adjusted, gently pulling back before pushing his way back in. The pace he set was slow, and it oozed love and affection as they continued to gaze into each other's eyes. All of the love he could muster in his damaged heart was laid out on the table and Dick happily accepted it, no questions asked and with no hesitation. Dick knew Jason had done bad things, unspeakable horrors and yet here they were in Dick's apartment making love in his bed and he didn't show a single sign of regret.

It made Jason grin as he leant forward and kissed the other again. Kissed him until they couldn't breath and even then he didn't let up, unable to stop as he squeezed their laced fingers together. Then Dick pulled away, panting and pupils blown wide as he looked up at his mate and Jason knew that with out a single doubt, if he ever had one, that he was gone forever. Completely lost in his mate and he never wanted to be found. He was whole again.

Then it suddenly became too much, the pleasure swimming through his veins and the looks and sounds of Dick driving him wild. Jason quickened the snap of his hips, angling himself to graze the other's sweet spot and smiling softly in success at the others shaky, sharp moan. Pressing kisses into the heated skin of his neck, Jason brought them hurdling towards the edge of ecstasy as Dick toppled over it, Jason not far behind him.

Painting their stomachs, Dick cried out Jason's name to the stars above and the sight was enough to make Jason do the same. His hips stilling as he buried himself deep, releasing and pressing his forehead into the other's neck as he panted. They stayed that way, locked together and breathing heavily as they tried to calm down, basking in the glow. Too soon he had to pull away, before grabbing a dirty shirt off of the floor of Dick's bedroom and using it to clean them up.

Neither said a word as Jason laid down next to his mate on the bed, Dick rolling over to face him. They laid there as Jason wrapped an arm around his slim waist, pulling him close so that they were once again touching everywhere. Dick was smiling, so brightly and beautifully in the dark that Jason couldn't help but kiss him as their fingers once again laced together, legs intertwining.

"I love you" Dick murmured against his lips, shockingly blue eyes scalding him as Jason simply took in his mate's face.

All of the sadness still lingered there, but it was quickly being replaced by joy and love as Dick looked at him with such care that it burned. Jason pressed a kiss to the inside of the other's wrist, smiling and pressing his forehead against his mate's. "I love you too" he whispered softly, Dick's face splitting even wider into a grin as he kissed the other once more.

Then the acrobat was pulling away slightly, cupping his mate's face and asking with sadness "Don't leave me, please, I-I can't-"

"Don't worry, Bluebird" Jason murmured, tears stinging in the corners of Dick's eyes at the nickname, "I promise to never leave you again." At that Jason pulled him even closer, sighing at the familiar warmth of the other male as he closed his eyes, Dick doing the same.

And in the morning, as Dick's eyes fluttered open he noticed two things; one, he could still see the muted colors of his dull apartment as early morning sunlight danced across the room creating beautiful shadows, second, there were bright blue green eyes staring back at him and a warm body holding him close. Dick grinned as did Jason, tears welling up as the older sprung forward, wrapping himself around his mate, still not fully believing this was all real, but that's okay.

As Jason stood up from the bed and carried his mate into the shower, it was okay that he couldn't fully believe and understand yet. It didn't matter as he kissed his lips so softly, hands mapping out familiar skin and unfamiliar scars as the warm water cascaded around them. It didn't matter because Jason could help him, make him believe and prove that he was real...

And show that he would never be leaving Dick's side, ever again.

* * *

Well, who else cried? I'm in love with this chapter, I think it compliments the other one well. Obviously this isn't like the comics but I didn't think it needed to be. It's beautiful the way it is. Unfortunately, this is the only other chapter I will be posting to this, so I hope you all liked it! I'm sorry it took so long to write but I was in a funk and uninspired for a while, but I've obviously found it again. :) Thank you all for the lovely comments on the previous chapter and for your support. If you enjoyed this done forget to fave or review! Please and thank you ;)


End file.
